


best/worst night (it's all about perspective)

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vigilante AU, drunk marriage, kakashi is having a great time really, no superpowers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Accidental marriage vigilante!obito x detective!kakashi for anon! This one had potential for more. Maybe someday.Obito has likely woken up in worse situations, but right now he can't think of any.





	best/worst night (it's all about perspective)

Obito’s head is pounding something awful. His mouth feels like it’s full of cotton. Fuck, what happened? He was at a fundraiser for… cops? Yeah, he thought it was funny, parading around in from of cops out of his uniform, none of them recognizing him. He may have taken a few too many free drinks from the waiters while he was at it.

First things first, where is he, and how did he get there. Well, it feels like he’s laying in an actual bed, albeit not a familiar one. Also, someone is touching him. That may be important. Their arm is thrown over his waist, and it feels muscular. So drunk him decided to get lucky, not the worst thing that could happen. Obito just needs to get out of here and walk-of-shame to somewhere he can get painkillers.

He moves the arm. The person attached behind to stir. He attempts to get out of bed quickly, but the sudden movement turns his stomach. Suddenly getting out of there doesn’t seem as fast and easy.

His bed-mate begins to groan, and detective Hatake slowly lifts himself up, looking very much like he drank at least as much as Obito. Of course it’s detective Hatake of all people, drunk him has horrible test. Sure he’s hot, but he’s an asshole and always in the way of Obito’s… side job.

If he’s going to have to put up with hungover Hatake, even for a little bit, he’s going to get in some ogling to make up for it. He’s no brawler, but that’s some fine sculpting all the same. Even his forearms are perfect, and his hands, and his-

Wait. Is that a ring? Hatake isn’t married. Oh. No. No. Obito doesn’t like where this is going. He glances at his own hand. Fuck. Why is drunk him such a dumbass. Forget just getting painkillers, this is going to require years of fixing.

“Good morning dear,” Hatake says, far to chipper, “I think we may be married! And do you happen to have any Advil?”

Obito does not dignify him with more than a groan in response.


End file.
